


The Summoning

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, F/M, Getting Together, Magical Accidents, True Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: One book in particular catches her eye. It’s a deep violet spine with gold lettering, she pulls it out and realizes that it is one choke full of demon summoning rites. Now, that is interesting. Her mother – to her knowledge – had never summoned one, but now, she was curious. She closed her eyes and passed her thumb over the pages, then stopping at random, she opened the book there, when she opens her eyes, the ritual it’s… ridiculously easy.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very Jyn-Centric, but I hope you all like it.

Jyn Erso is a witch.

It’s something she inherited from her mother, and her mother before her. It’s in her blood as surely as the sun rises. She is who she is and there’s something she can’t quite change, even if some days it would be less painful not to be.

She has been on her own since she was eighteen. Her mother had left her coven for her father, and her father… well, her father could not help being who he was. Even when it ended with her mother dead and she on the run, always hiding from a wizard that calls himself Emperor.

But now, she’s twenty six and she’s finally ready to claim the house her mother left her.

She stands outside the gates, because of course the house is a Victorian-style, with a good yard and high walls and one metal gate that allows people to look into it. She takes a deep breath and pulls the set of keys that Saw had kept for her until she was old enough to be given, she opens the gates and she can’t quite help to shiver as she crosses the entrance, there’s something inside of her that screams that things are about to change. 

Squashing the urge to turn and run back to the apartment she and Bodhi share, she locks the gates again, she will not be having any surprises, at least not from the outside. And walks towards the door, the house looks inoffensive, it needs a new layer of paint, but it doesn’t seem to be in need of serious repair. That’s good.

One by one, she climbs the steps and then she finds face to face with the door. It has stained glass, and it’s in form of a heart surrounded by flower, it’s cute. She opens the door and squaring her shoulders, she walks in.

The house is dark, the hallway is full of dust, but the wood doesn’t creak. Something almost screams at her, that she’s finally home. She bites back a curse and walks further in. The living room’s furniture is covered in dust, fortunately, it has blankets over all of it. At least those things that have fabric, wood and glass she can clean.

The walls are painted a yellow she’s not particularly fond of, she’s definitely painting. Searching for a switch, she finds it easily enough and turns the electricity on, the lights work, she might need to change the bulb, but they work, and bless her mother to make sure the bills were paid, and Saw for all his faults, he always kept on time.

Walking towards the kitchen she smiles, the kitchen is spacious, bigger than the one in the apartment. And it’s all white, she doesn’t mind too much, she can always do accent colors. She finds a pantry right next to the kitchen and she near whoops in joy, now she and Bodhi could cook. Well Bodhi cooks most of the time, she orders in.

She carried on with her exploration and finds a small office near the staircase. Oh, that is quite nice, she would have her own space to write. One side of the walls is covered in bookcases, another win in her eyes, the other is plain and she’s already planning to install more.

With one longing look, she goes upstairs and finds the master bedroom easily enough, it’s the biggest one. And she’s giddy with joy at the thought of having a bed and more space for her to walk or add a small reading corner by bringing in a sofa. The adjoining bathroom is larger than the one she has now, it’s old, but there’s a tub and she’s sure she just hit the lottery, because it’s _big_. And oh, now she can’t wait to take bubble baths there and just soak the days away.

She checks the extra bedrooms, and she finds that one of them, has been converted into a library. And with that, she’s officially in heaven. She explores the attic, and she nearly flees when she finds some books on the occult that her mother owned. They bring out painful memories.

So she leaves quickly, she decides to check the basement. And when she gets there, she finds much to her surprise that there is another library. Curiosity gets the best of her and she walks in front of the books, they are magic, but a darker shade than the one her mother had used, but her hand is itching to pick one and read.

One book in particular catches her eye. It’s a deep violet spine with gold lettering, she pulls it out and realizes that it is one choke full of demon summoning rites. Now, that is interesting. Her mother – to her knowledge – had never summoned one, but now, she was curious. She closed her eyes and passed her thumb over the pages, then stopping at random, she opened the book there, when she opens her eyes, the ritual it’s… ridiculously easy.

She can’t quite help the snort that comes, how can summoning a demon be that easy? According to the ritual, all she needs is intention, to understand the possible consequences and be ready for it. And yes, she knew all the consequences about summonings, she was ready, so she took the book to where a small window was letting light in.

One by one, she recited the words. She could feel her own power surging, and the letters on the book shone gold for a brief moment and then… silence. Nothing, not a single thing that hinted that the ritual had taken place.

She let out a nervous laugh, this was stupid. There had to be a catch, no demon summoning could be that easy. She placed the book back into its spot and went back upstairs. She needed to fetch things from her car, she had intended to spend the night here and continue to check how things worked and return to the apartment the following morning, thankfully, it was Saturday.

When she finally went to sleep, after finishing a nice dinner of Chinese, sleep was claiming her fast, and she nearly fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. And her sleep was deep enough, that she didn’t feel someone climbing to the bed next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am Cassian. And you summoned me.”

Jyn woke up slowly.

She felt heavy, as if her body did not belonged to her. And that’s when she felt an arm around her waist and a presence behind her. She did not remember having someone over last night, curious. And then, she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn’t in her apartment at all.

It was then when it dawned at her, she had gone to be alone in an empty house. She couldn’t help the squeal that came up and she bolted out of the bed. She grabbed her purse and rushed toward the bathroom, and locked herself in there.

But then, she realized that she had all but trapped herself in. ‘Stupid’, she thought. ‘Should’ve gone for the fucking door.’

She did not hear steps coming closer, so when a knock on the door came, she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Are you well, there?” Came the voice, a slightly accented one, there was something about it that calmed her down, but she shook her head.

“Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?” She yelled through the door. She began frantically looking for her phone, maybe Bodhi could come and get her? Only when she realized that she had left it on the nightstand, that she cursed lowly.

“I am Cassian. And you summoned me.”

That made her freeze in place. She had not summoned anyone? Then, when her mind felt more awake, she realized that she had, in fact, done a ritual yesterday. Oh shit. Trying to prevent her voice from shaking, she spoke, “Are you a demon?”

“Yes. I am the one who called forth, I am here for you and you alone.”

“Then I dismiss you, return from where you came.”

“I am afraid that it doesn’t work like that,” came the voice, and she could still hear the humor in it. “I am afraid that I can only return to my place after your death.”

That brought her to a screeching halt. “What?!” She blurted. 

A sigh could be heard through the door, “Can you come out, I swear on my life that mean you no harm. I am here for you, not to harm you.”

Weighting her options, she decided it was best to face the music right now, she put her hand on the knob and took some calming breaths, when she was ready, she opened the door. When she did, she came face to face with a damnably attractive man. Taller than her, lean, dark skin and eyes and black hair. Fuck. “Well then, spit it out,” she said with as much bravado as she could.

The demon – Cassian, that was his name – smiled and placed a hand over his heart. “I am a materada. A class of demons who are companions, more precisely, we are summoned for when a witch or wizard is looking for a mate.”

She didn’t know her mind could blue screen as often, but it was a discovery that did not pleased her, because it now happened for several times. “Excuse me?!” He had to be joking, this had to be an absurd joke by the demon, there were no demons who were meant to be companions, much less lovers… were they?

Cassian shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips, “I am afraid that you heard correctly. I am here because you called me, and I am the one best suited for you of all my kin.”

Yeah, no. “Uh-huh,” she couldn’t quite help the skepticism that came over. “And what’s with that being unable to leave?”

Cassian shrugged, “It’s part of the pact, my kin is seldom summoned because of the restrictions placed on witches and wizards, but when we are, we are loyal and faithful to those who called us. No matter what, we can’t part ways until he or she is dead.”

She felt ill, and the only thing she could do was to lean against the door frame for support. Cassian must have noticed, for his hand hovered for a moment, but then, he grabbed her arm with surprising gentleness. “Ah – well…” great, she couldn’t think of anything to say. “Are you sure you can’t leave?”

Cassian shook his head, “When you did the ritual, you placed a part of you in it and it bonded us, simply leaving would put us both in pain, a pain you would not be able to handle. Only when the bond is broken can I leave.”

Well fuck. Teaches her to do rituals willy nilly. She sighed, “So, how does this work?” She wasn’t seriously thinking of keeping him, right? But then she looked into his eyes, and she couldn’t help but to feel drawn in. Fuckity fuck.

“It is simple really, I will be whatever you need me to be. But since the bond has taken place, I am afraid that our kind doesn’t share. There will be no other lovers for you or me.”

Double fuck. She pinched in between her brows, trying to fight off a headache. “I see.” Was all that she managed. 

“Did you not read the warnings of the ritual?” Cassian asked, and there was something in his voice. There was some disapproval on his voice that she didn’t appreciate much. “You just did a ritual without a care, did you?”

She scowled, “Yes. I might have grown lax. But I wasn’t expecting… well, you.”

“Oh no, you simply could’ve summoned someone who could’ve kill you. That’s all.”

She did not appreciate the sass. “Listen you, I think it goes without saying that what I did was stupid. But that doesn’t mean you get to sass me.”

Cassian arched a brow, “No? Even when I can clearly see is necessary?”

Another scowl. “Fine. I fucked up and now you’re stuck here… you’re stuck here, right? Am I understanding this right?”

“Yes Jyn, I am stuck in this dimension until you draw your last breath.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Simple, you said it on the ritual. And we hear the name of those who call us forth.”

She let out a huffed breath, “Well then. It seems that we’re stuck with each other. For real?”

Cassian gave her a sympathetic look, “For real.”

She could simply not deal with this on an empty stomach. She sighed again, “Very well, how about if we get something to eat, I’m starving.”

“Very well, I could do with some food.”

She nodded, oh boy she was in trouble. And she couldn’t wait to see Bodhi laugh his ass off at this whole mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Fuck’ she thought, out of all the stupid and reckless things to do, she opted for summoning a demon. One that now claimed that he was her mate.

Jyn grabbed her clothes and rushed back to the bathroom. ‘Fuck’ she thought, out of all the stupid and reckless things to do, she opted for summoning a demon. One that now claimed that he was her mate. She leaned against the door for a minute, her clothes in her arms, she was thankful that for once, her granny pajamas.

She washed her face quickly, she opted for cold water in order to wake fully. She nearly winced at the shock of the cold, but she kept on going. And when she finished, she leaned on the zinc and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Well, Erso,” she told at her own reflection. “You’ve really fucked this one up.”

She kept looking at the mirror, and then sighed, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. She quickly changed to her jeans and shirt, once more glad that she’d opted for a bra yesterday. When she opened the door to face Cassian, she found him sitting on the bed, staring around curiously.

“Never seen a bedroom before?” She tried to tease, she was not going to back down and she wasn’t going to let this very attractive demon take her words.

Cassian shook his head, “No,” he looked at her and at her confusion, he continued. “My kind don’t leave our dimension, not unless we’re summoned.”

It was an odd thing, she felt pity for him. She knew that demon dimensions tended to be harsh and cruel, but now here he was, sitting on her bed and his whole demeanor spoke of softness. It was strange, to not have to fear a demon. “Ah,” she said. “Would you like something to eat? I am quite hungry myself.”

Cassian gave her a small smile, “Yes, thank you.”

“Follow me then,” She walked out of the room, hoping that this demon would not jump at her while her back is turned. “I hope you don’t mind leftover cold Chinese.”

“That should not be a problem, I can eat anything.”

She freezes, stops and looks back. “Anything?”

Cassian seems to know what she’s asking, for he’s quick to lift his hands in a motion of surrender, “Except humans, that’s not the kind of demon I am.”

That reassures her a little, so she nods and continues to walk with him all the way into the kitchen. They do not speak, her mind is still a little troubled and she’s still not quite sure how to react at this whole thing. She makes a beeline towards the leftovers, but she frowns when she realizes that it’s too little for two grown stomachs, and she can be a demon herself with not enough food. She sighs, “Listen, there’s not enough, but there is a place near, would that be fine.”

Cassian nods, “I trust your judgment.”

She nods, “Well then, come along.” For the first time, she notices that he’s dressed differently, no longer in the shorts he wore when he laid with her, instead, he wears jeans, shirt and shoes. He would look no different than the average man on the street, which is a very good thing.

They leave the house, the small café is two blocks away, and they walk side by side. She allows herself to toss some glances at Cassian with the corner of her eye. She does her best not to think of how safe she feels with him. It is such a strange sense, it’s like they had known each other for years on end. She’s lost in thought, that the sudden growl startles her, “What?”

Cassian is standing still, two paces behind her and looking around to the other street. The face he makes is one that promises a few unpleasantness. “Someone’s following you.”

She feels queasy, and while she’s not afraid, she wishes she could run and hide. “Are you sure?” She can’t quite help the tremor that comes in her voice, and she rushes to his side and the moment she does, Cassian tosses an arm around her and she, on instinct, draws further into him. 

“Yes.” Cassian growls. “I overheard him reporting he’d found you. That he’d keep his eyes on you. Want to go home?”

Does she? The answer is yes. She has lived her life avoiding her father’s friends. And now, here the one moment where she lowers her guard for a moment, they catch up with her. But she’d be damned if she was going to let them win. “No.” She say with a calm she doesn’t feel. “I want food, and you need to eat too, I have an idea, but first food.”

Cassian looks at her, and she looks at him. There’s an intensity in his eyes that leaves her breathless. Fuck, he looks hot. Then he nods, “As you wish. Lead on.”

She doesn’t pull away from him, but they continue their walk. The café is blessedly near empty, so they take a table in a corner and sit down. Cassian looks at the menu with curiosity in his features. “Ask for whatever you want,” she tells him. “Really, pick what sounds good.”

In the end, she orders the English breakfast and Cassian asks for the same thing. He opts for orange juice and she coffee, she needs the caffeine to do what she’s planning. They eat in peace, Cassian doesn’t growl during the whole duration, but he does look outside and whispers, “He’s still out there.”

She grits her teeth, she hates them all. So, she drinks the coffee and eats her food slowly, and in the end, even when she’s full, she orders a muffin, she will need the extra calories, the spell she’s about to pull out will take much from her, “I will make us invisible,” she tells him right before she bites into the muffin.

Cassian’s brows shot upwards.

She grins, and she knows it’s a feral one that would scare Bodhi and the rest of her friends, but Cassian simply stares at her, “The last secret my mom taught me.”

Realization dawns on Cassian and he nods.

When the food is done, and she has paid, they take the decide to take the longer road, and as they are walking around a corner, Cassian tightens his hold on hers and she cast the spell over them. It’s not full invisibility, but more like camouflage and now, they blend into the walls, plants and fences of the quiet neighborhood. 

It is then, that Cassian points towards a man dressed in complete black. Like one of those who came for her father so long ago. She hisses, and Cassian nods at her reaction.

They want her, but they are not going to get her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian gave her a reassuring smile, “Yes, of course. My kin and I may not be as the rest of the demons, but that doesn’t mean we are defenseless. In fact, you should know that we are never as dangerous as when our mate is in danger.”

They make their way slowly and casually, she doesn't want to rush and call attention, even if they are under the camouflage spell. She wished she could truly make them invisible.

“I don’t want to alarm you,” Cassian said as they walked the long way back. “But we are still being followed. Either your spell didn’t work or…”

Jyn gritted her teeth, “Or they sent a specialized wizard after me.”

“Indeed.” They both could see the house already. “If you would allow it, I will deal with him.”

She came to a sudden stop, Cassian stopped after she did. She turned to face him, “Can you? Deal with him, I mean.”

Cassian gave her a reassuring smile, “Yes, of course. My kin and I may not be as the rest of the demons, but that doesn’t mean we are defenseless. In fact, you should know that we are never as dangerous as when our mate is in danger.”

“And I qualify as your mate?”

“You did summon me, so yes.”

She looked at the house, then she spotted the man lurking a few feet away. She felt torn, she knew that she simply could not allow him to see her go in, she wanted to add further protections to the house before she and Bodhi moved in. And she could be doing Cassian a disservice if she allowed him to protect her, only to send him back.

She had never depended of a man save when she had been a literal child, much less a demon for protection. But, a traitorous part of her of her wanted Cassian. She had been alone for a long time, Bodhi, sweet as he was, he was only a good friend and could never be what she wanted. For a part that she had tried to bury, she still wanted a family. She wanted to have someone to come home to, someone who would cuddle in bed with her, who’d listen to her rants and keep up with her, someone who would not be intimidated at her power, or independence.

She closed her eyes, and thought of her mother, what would her mother do? She wasn’t sure. Lyra Erso had been a deeply practical witch, one who in the end, believed that things happened for a reason. One who would accept a demon as a partner for her. Specially if said demon was a materada.

She sighed. She would face the consequences later, right now, she could either call attention to the fact that she was a witch or leave Cassian to deal with the man. And she knew that demons were better, much better at illusions than the magical kin.

Closing her eyes, she asked Cassian, “Do you plan to kill him?”

“No, not unless you want me to.”

“No, I don’t want him dead. I want him gone, but not dead.” There was no need for her to say that the only person she really wanted dead was Orson Krennic.

“Very well, wait for me here.” 

She watched as Cassian walked towards the man, and watched as the man was instantly on alert and made a motion to run, but Cassian moved faster and grabbed the man by the jacket he wore, leaving him unable to run.

She could not hear what Cassian said, or did because his back was turned to her. But one moment the man was trying to cast something, the next, both hand hanged limply on his side and then Cassian let him go, and the man simply… walked away, with no obvious distress signal. It was as he had simply changed his mind and left.

Cassian returned a moment later, “Taken care of, we should not be bothered now.”

“What did you do?” She arched a brow, curiosity seeping into her tone. “It looked as if you had not done anything.”

Cassian took her hand and pulled her in direction of the house, “It’s an old demonic trick,” there was a smile on his face and it was making him look quite handsome. “I’ll tell you back at the house, I don’t want anyone overhearing.”

Much to her surprise, she didn’t mind being led. When she looked around, she didn’t spot anyone, but it wouldn’t hurt being careful. “Fair.”

It was only after they had crossed the threshold of the house, when Cassian let go of her hand. But he still led her to the living room, removed the covers of the ancient sofa and sat down, letting her to do the same on the place of her choosing. “To answer your question,” he began. “What I did is to put him on a hypnotic trance, which might not sound like a lot, but I’ll remind you that a demonic trance is much stronger than what someone of your kind may be able to, and then, I simply made him forget why he was here and what he had observed. I sent him home, but he won’t remember the past two days the moment he gets home.”

“I’m impressed.” She actually was. And she knew that what Cassian had so easily done, it would have taken a very talented witch or wizard years of practice before they were ready to mess with someone’s mind and memory. It could easily backfire or worst, damage someone’s mind permanently. “Thank you.”

Cassian grinned, but then he grew serious. “Listen Jyn, I know that I might not be what you wanted. I can see you struggling to accept this, and I understand. It would be painful for me – I will not lie to you – to simply leave you behind, but if you really want to, I will leave. Or rather, I’d let you send me back.”

Her breath caught. She had not been expecting that, much less the fact that she felt her stomach drop. How could she want him? She didn’t know him, the ritual had been more of a joke than anything else, but he had been nothing but kind and understanding with her. Hell, he had even protected her from Krennic’s goon.

And now, the thought of sending him away, felt… wrong. Something inside of her rebelled at the idea of loosing another. And that part that resented her father for following Krennic at the expense of her mother, of resenting Saw for eventually leaving too snarled inside of her.

A very selfish part of her hissed, ‘Mine.’ Because he was, she knew all about materadas. It had been something that had always fascinated her and she had studied in the dark and away from prying eyes. And now she had one, and that one was giving her the out she should want.

“Can I,” She managed to get out. “Can I think about it?”

“You have two days. No more than than that, after that, the opening you made to call me here will close and I will stay until you die.”

It was her turn to grow serious. “I understand. You’ll have the answer before that time.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I summoned a demon.” She doesn’t even bother with niceties, Bodhi needs to know and this is, well, kind of urgent.

Jyn gives Cassian a jerky nod, “Thank you.” She stops and hesitates before continuing, “Listen, I need to make a private call, would you mind waiting here?”

Cassian nods in understanding, “Are there any books that I could read in the meantime?”

She nods, and lets Cassian know where he can find the library. And she also makes note of the books in the basement. Who knows what he wants to read, that way, he’d have options. Sees as Cassian opts for the basement, and she doesn’t run, but she does rush towards the master phone in hand; she needs to speak with Bodhi.

Fortunately, Bodhi doesn’t let her go to voicemail, he answers at the second ring. “Jyn, everything alright?”

She lets a sigh of relief, as if Bodhi’s voice could calm down any and all turmoil that she’s feeling. “I summoned a demon.” She doesn’t even bother with niceties, Bodhi needs to know and this is, well, kind of urgent.

“You did what?” Bodhi hisses. “Jyn Erso, what the fuck?!”

She closes her eyes and sighs, “I fucked up, okay? I spoke a ritual, one that seemed harmless and way too easy, I didn’t think it’d work, but it did. And now, he’s here.”

“He?” Bodhi doesn’t miss a thing, bless him. “Did you say he?”

“He’s a materada.”

“Oh SHIT!” 

Yeah, she thinks, oh shit indeed. Out loud, she says, “I know. And now I have just a couple of days to decide if he stays or returns. And the worst part of it is, that he might be in pain if we part. Bodhi, I fucked up and I don’t know what to do.”

She can hear Bodhi breathing, and then when his voice comes, it’s calm and understanding. “Oh Jyn,” it’s said so softly, she shakes her head to avoid tears. “And how do you feel about this?”

That’s the thing, she’s not sure. “I don’t know,” she admits easily enough. Bodhi was someone she trusted and was safe for her to admit the truth. “He scared me when he woke next to me in the bed, and then, we went for breakfast and… he fought off one of Krennic’s goons. And now I don’t know. There’s a part of me that just wants him, and another is scared that if I keep him I’ll end up hurt.”

“Well, you’ve certainly have had an interesting morning, and it’s not even eleven yet.” Bodhi’s tone is light, he’s trying to reassure her, to calm her. “Also, you do know that materadas do not harm their mates, yes? They would sooner hurt themselves. I might not know him, but if the ritual worked and he came, it means it would be a good match. I did not know that it could hurt them returning.”

“Neither did I,” she says. And she does feel bad, she spoke the words in jest; and now she had a demonic mate that wanted to be with her. “Is it bad that I do want to keep him?”

Bodhi chuckles, “No, I imagine that’d be part of the bond of the ritual.”

“And if he stays, would you mind an extra roommate?”

“He’d be your mate, Jyn, it’s not like it was a stranger of the streets, even if you’ve only just met him. He’s safe, it’s in his kind’s nature to be to their mates. He’d be what you need the most. Friend, lover, protector… he’d just be.”

She takes deep breaths, her heart is thundering in her heart and she can her the rush of blood in her ears. “How do you know?”

“My aunt had a materada.”

Jyn’s eyes snap open, she didn’t know that. “Bodhi…”

“They were happy until she died, my uncle was heartbroken when she passed. He left back to his home soon after. Listen Jyn, whatever you decide, do it for you. If you want him, it’s okay to be selfish and grab something that would be solely for you. If you don’t… let him go and let’s hope for the best.”

She nods, even if Bodhi can’t see it. “Thank you. I have to go.”

“Good luck.”

She hangs up the phone and sits on the bed, she doesn’t know what to do, so she does the only thing she can think of, grab a hold of the kyber crystal her mother gave her and close her eyes and say a prayer for her mother. She keeps praying for a while, even if she’s not very much of a believer, it’s what her mother would do and something she clings to in moments where she’s lost.

‘Be selfish’ Bodhi had said, but could she? She knew that Cassian would be always with her, she remember how happy Bodhi’s aunt had been, even in her older age. Was it so bad to want to be happy in her old age with someone who would always love her and be by her side until her death?

It wasn’t bad, but it was selfish.

But she for once, she was ready to be selfish and grab what Cassian promised with both hands and never let go. She let go of the crystal and went in search of Cassian, she didn’t have to look hard, he had a book and was sitting in the living room. He looked up as she approached, his eyes were serious.

She gave him a smile and extended her hand, silently, Cassian extended his, and they almost touched. “You still have more time,” he told her.

“And I don’t need it, I will be happy to have you. If you’d have me, that is.”

In Cassian’s eyes, there was a sudden spark, a light that drew her in. “I’ll always have you. Jyn, I want you to know, that we can take things slow. If I stay, I can be what you need me to be, we don’t have to rush to anything.”

Well now, Bodhi had been right. “I know. And I would appreciate the ‘taking it slow’ part. I don’t have the best track record with relationships.”

“I’m not a regular man.”

“No, you’re a demon,” She was surprised that she could joke. “But I mean it, I want you to stay. I might have done the ritual hastily, but as my mother liked to say, ‘things happen for a reason’. And if you mean it, then, I’d welcome your presence in my life.”

Cassian smiled at her, only then did he take her hand in his. It was warm and soft, and enveloped hers without trouble. “I’d be honored. And I’ll strive to be what you need. And to be by your side, always.”

She couldn’t help but to smile, there was something inside of her that whispered that things would be okay. She pulled him into a hug, and he wrapped around her in a protective one, she didn’t melt into his arms, but she knew, deep inside of her that they were both home.


End file.
